


Goodman-Kippen

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [6]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Adult Cyrus Goodman, Adult TJ Kippen, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Buffy, TJ and Cyrus are married, and they have a daughter, mentions of Amber, mentions of Andi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: TJ and Cyrus Goodman-Kippen just wanted to take their daughter to the park and TJ just had to go on and take them an insanely precious spot to the husbands, didn’t he?





	Goodman-Kippen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with some adult Tyrus because we all just need some wholesome TJ being Best Dad right? And Cyrus being so stupidly smitten he can’t talk? Yup. Well here ya go, friends, enjoy!

“Cyrus!” TJ smiled, squeezing his husbands hand as their daughter skipped ahead. 

Cyrus looked up from his phone. Andi was having a crisis with Amber. Her crisis was that their twin son and daughter wouldn’t stop calling her Bambi. And it was all Amber’s fault. Buffy was being no help either because she was spending time with Marty, but she knew Andi was more important always. 

“Huh?-“ He asked and stopped in his tracks, “The-the-“

“Yup.” TJ smiled that wide thing that made Cyrus’ heart flutter and his stomach full with butterflies. TJ let go of his husbands hand and caught up to the little girl in front of them, he scooped her up and steered over to Cyrus’ favorite place. Like his actually favorite place probably ever. 

TJ zoomed over and placed their little daughter on the all-too-familiar swing set where so much in TJ and Cyrus relationship had begun. 

Had TJ meant to steer them here the entire time? Was it just a coincidence that he chose the place where TJ and Cyrus had their first kiss? Where they confessed crushes to each other? Where they asked Buffy to be their surrogate for Marcy/Bee? Buffy demanded that in turn of being their daughters mother they named her after a character in a vampire themed world. They just decided on Marceline because Buddy was an absolute nerd for Adventure Time in Junior High. 

He had. 

TJ still had that giddy-cocky smile on his face as Cyrus’ hung open. 

“Come on Underdog. Play with me and Bee.” Cyrus couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything. 

TJ rolled his eyes and told his daughter to stay at the swings as he went back to his husband and picked his up. Like a toddler. Cyrus buried his face in TJ’s shoulder and he carried his husband, with ease, over to their daughter, plopping him on a swing next to Bee and going back to their daughter. 

It was like they were young again, accept with a child. 

Cyrus could still not believe that this was happening. TEEJ!!

“What’s wrong daddy?” The little Bee asked. Cyrus hadn't even realized his hands were in his face. 

“Nothing darling.” he assured the little girl, pulling his face from his hands but his blush was just too visible. 

TJ chuckled so much at this and God, Cyrus hated him for it but his love tramped his hate and all he wanted to do was pull TJ in for a kiss. 

Whenever the two fathers leaned in to plant a loving kiss on each other’s lips they would hide themselves from Bee, in fear she would groan and say “Ewww, Dads!”

However the small girl didn’t seem to care when her fathers kissed. She liked seeing her father's express their love because Aunt Buffy and Aunt Andi, as well as Aunt Amber, would gush to young Bee about how adorable her fathers were when they were young. The proud aunts were ready to gush to TJ and Cyrus’ second child whenever they were ready. 

The couple pulled apart and looked over at their daughter where she sat in the swing set, pumping her legs far to fast to get the swing going. 

“Oh, Bee.” TJ chuckled, taking his arms off of Cyrus and walking to the struggling little girl. “Here, darling.”

Cyrus loved hearing TJ call Bee ‘Darling’. His voice always softened when he said it to a demeanor that made Cyrus nearly fall over. He was so sweet with the baby girl and that just made Cyrus fall in love all over again. 

TJ got behind the swing and ran up behind the girl pushed the swing as the little girl cheered happily, her body flying high into the air as TJ pushed her once more as Cyrus buried his face in his hands. Again. 

“Underdog!” He could hear the smile. 

Cyrus looked up and saw the best life he could live. A beautiful daughter and the husband of his dreams in the same park where so many things had happened for TJ and Cyrus. 

He just couldn’t believe his life had turned out this amazing. 

In the amount of time it took poor Cyrus to register this wasn’t a dream Bee had jumped off her swing mid-air causing TJ to scold her. 

“Don’t do that, Bee, you’ll get hurt!” That was extent of TJ’s warnings. 

And for the little one to run off and find a friend. 

The little girls were playing together when TJ held out his hand for his husband and Cyrus blushed madly the whole way to take it. 

Never in his life had TJ seen Cyrus blush this much. He could guarantee that. 

“Haha!” A little giggle came from one of the two kids and both husbands looked at the girls. 

Marcy has her hands together in front of her, the tips of her pointer fingers tapping against each other in that oh so anime way. 

The other little girl leaned into little Bee and placed a sweet innocent kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Dad’s. This is my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be completely clear the last sentence when Bee was introducing her fathers to her girlfriend is nine years in the future.


End file.
